Frustrated, Angry Love
by ChocolateBones
Summary: A story about a farming girl who's trying to become friends with the not so nice Gray. Will they're angry and frustrated friendship turn to, Frustrated angry love?
1. What a long day

**Hey guys! This is my first story, and well I really hope you guys like it! I'm new to fanfiction and I'm always trying to improve my writing :) Any critic would be loved and I hope you will keep reading for more chapters in the future. Ai Wo Ma was right, this chapter was pretty short and It was unrealistic. So I'm gonna change it up a bit, I did just write it off the spot.  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Fall 10, year 1<strong>

Claire has been living in Mineral town for two and a half seasons now. It's the middle of fall and the leaves are just a beautiful orange- yellow. Some are already fluttering to the ground, ready to be crushed by the falling snow in a few weeks. Which saddened Claire, she never was a big fan of the snow, she did love fall though.

Her animals were outside, grazing on the grass she planted back in spring. Well, what was left of the grass. Her chickens were inside the chicken coop, she felt like it was too cold for them to be outside for some reason. Claire always babies her animals too much. Her horse and dog were chasing each other, which was funny because just not too long ago, when she first moved here, they couldn't stand to be around each other. They were jealous of each other for some odd reason.

The sun was high in the sky, it was 1pm and Claire has gotten nothing done yet. Sure, she's watered her crops and tended to her animals, but she hasn't bought any flour yet to make bread and hasn't bought any oil. Well, might as well get started now.

Claire has been making friends with everyone in the village; of course there are those few who she just doesn't really like. Karen, she seems like a nice girl, but sometimes she can be a little snobby. Claire could give her a chance, but she's a little too lazy. She almost has a best friend as well. Mary and Claire have been getting along very well. Mary was super shy at first, but she's getting a little more open.

There seemed to be no one around while Claire walked to the supermarket. She sort of hoped Karen wasn't going to be there. Claire didn't think she's horrible, just well, not her type of friend. Claire stopped by at the library to see how Mary was doing. She just can't wait to read her novel when Mary finishes it. "Mary, how is your book coming along?" Claire waltzed right into the library, but Mary wasn't around. Today wasn't Monday and she wasn't on the 2nd floor. Where could she be? Well, maybe she'll be around later. "Uh, bye I guess…".

That was weird, Claire thought. It's not like Mary to not lock up the library. She was a shy girl, but she loved books and she wouldn't want anything happening to them. Not that anyone here would steal anything, let alone books. It still bothered her though, that Mary wasn't there. Maybe she should have knocked on their house door. Too late now, she was at the supermarket.

Jeff greeted her, as always. Claire felt sort of bad since she hasn't paid him back yet after he let her use credit to buy seeds the other day. He was a nice guy, but Sasha did really not approve of Jeff letting people use credit. That's why Claire always leaves the store when she comes in, she doesn't want to be stuck in an argument. "Hey Jeff, how are you doing?" Claire grabbed 4 flours and 4 oils, and walked up to the register where Jeff always is.

"Same old, same old, but I can't help but think Karen is off doing something. She always worries me and I hate it when I see her go off into the mountain" Jeff was a worried guy, he loved his daughter and wife, but he seemed like a worry-wart.

"I'm sure she's find Jeff, and no credit today please" She hoped he wouldn't mention anything about paying him back. She couldn't pay him back anyways till she shipped this next batch of crops. Luckily, he didn't say anything. He just had this sad look on his face, probably worried about Karen still. "Thanks."

It was late now, 4pm. Man where does the time go? Claire set the paper bag down on the ground and stretched her arms up and peered up into the sky, it was turning an orange-pink color and the clouds were disappearing in the delicious colored sky. The sky's delicious looking self almost distracted her from going back to Mary's. Wow, I am so lame. She sighed and picked the bag up and walked to the end of the street.

Mary was back now, thank goddess, Claire thought. She was starting to think she was turning into a "Jeff" now, worrying about simple things. "Hey there, where were you earlier?" that simple question shut Mary up and her face turned a light shade of pink. Uh oh, must have been something embarrassing that happened! Claire giggled; she always loves to hear about embarrassing things.

Mary didn't say anything at first and her cheeks started to get a little darker. All this waiting was going to end of killing Claire. Claire wanted to go shake Mary and just have her tell her already, but Mary seemed to catch on that waiting wasn't fun. "I-I went to see…I went to the blacksmith" The blacksmith? Claire scratched her head, why would she go there? Does she have a crush on Gray? No way.

"Oh my goddess! You have a crush on GRAY?" Claire started to laugh, which she quickly stopped once she saw Mary's hurt face. "Oh no, I wasn't laughing cause it was funny. It's cute" Claire smiled and ran up to the shy littler librarian and gave her a big hug. "Good luck" Claire winked at Mary and started to giggle again as she left the library.

Claire was smiling so huge that her eyes were closed, therefore she couldn't see where she was going, and then there was a thud. Claire was on her butt and she heard something else hit the ground as well. She looked up to see an angry Gray flat on his butt. "Oh my Goddess, I am so sorry!" Claire hopped right up and reached out to him to help him up. He just shook his head.

"I don't need your help." Gray stood up and brushed himself off and pushed past her, walking into the Inn. A happy Ann greeted him and they walked in together talking about what she would make for dinner for everyone. Claire just grimaced and walked away, feeling awkward.

Gray sure acted like dick. Anyways, he could have at least let her help him up. No way was both of their eyes closed. What was his problem anyways? She was just being friendly. What did Mary see in him? They were total opposites. Maybe he just pretended to be a jerk? She sure hoped that was the case, or he just was angry cause she bumped into him.

It was dark now, at least 9pm. Oh great, I forgot to put my animals inside. Damn Gray for making her get distracted. Claire sighed and jogged back to the farm to see a small little wolf being chased around by her dog, Niko. "Yeah you get him, Niko!" Claire was jumping up and down pumping her fist into the hair cheering her dog on, when she noticed one of her cows was on the ground, with a bloody ankle. "MooMoo!"

Claire rushed over to her cow, which she had since the 2nd week of spring and patted her head. "Everything is gonna be alright." This wasn't the first time this has happened, but to her favorite cow? That crushed her. Claire raced inside to grab her peroxide solution that Doctor would make for her, some bandages, and a needle and thread. She hated stitching her own animals.

Claire cried while she stitched the wound close. The bleeding stopped but an infection would probably kill her cow. The cow started to calm down once she stopped stitching. She smiled, wiped her tears away and hugged her cow. She helped steady her and she walked her into the barn. She sat down instantly. Claire knew she would be okay by tomorrow, at least she hoped.

The wolf was long gone by now. Niko was a pretty good watch dog. He knew better to get violent with the wolves though. They were twice his size after all. "You did good, boy" Claire ruffled his fur with her hand and picked him up, and kissed his head, placing him gently down back onto the ground. The other animals were already in bed which meant it was finally time for bed.

The house as dork and a cold draft ran through the house which creeped her out a little bit, but didn't bother her too much. Claire stripped down and took a quick rinse-off in her shower and crawled into bed, wearing nothing but…she was wearing nothing, nothing at all. Claire fell to sleep right away, but something lingered in her mind and she started to dream.

_I saw myself running; I was running through the mountains. It was a nice beautiful clear day. Flowers bloomed all around me and birds sang in the rustling trees. I noticed my hand was gripping something, it was someone's hand. I was smiling and the other person was too. I couldn't see his eyes though; he was wearing a light cream colored shirt and what seemed to be a yellow tie tucked into it. It looked so familiar, but her dream was fading and then she woke up._


	2. Not working hard enough?

**Fall 11, Year 1.**

Claire's eyes fluttered open to see dim light flowing in from her open window. Her blonde hair was thrown all over her pillow and there was a smile planted across her face. That dream sure messed her up. She wondered what it meant, but now wasn't the time to think about that. She had to work on the farm, which was her favorite thing to do.

While Claire filled up her watering can that was shaped like a cow she had flashbacks of last night, which led to flashbacks of when she was nine years old. She remembered when she visited her grandfather on the farm and would help him with the chickens and cows. But one day she was running around, with the chickens when she tripped and a piece of loose wood on the chicken coop sliced her leg right open. Her grandfather couldn't carry her all the way to the hospital and by the time he did get here there, it would be really bad, way too much blood loss. So he ran inside, grabbed his first aid kit and came running to her.

Claire smiled, she remembered him being so scared, she was crying mostly from all of the blood coming out of her leg, but she knew she would be okay. She watched her grandfather take a deep breath and slowly stitch the needle through her leg. She barely felt it, her leg felt numb from the giant gash. From then on, her grandfather made sure she knew how to clean and stitch a wound.

Claire came out of her daze and realized she already watered all of her crops. That was quick; Claire wiped the sweat off of her brow, and set her watering can down by her shipping bin. In just a few days the crops would be fully grown by tomorrow. She could finally pay Jeff back. Jeff was a good guy, his wife got scary though when she was mad. Claire shuddered thinking about her yelling at Jeff and ran into the barn.

Her cows and sheep were happily munching on fodder left in their food bins. Well, since they're already eating, I'm just going to leave them inside for today. Claire petted her cows and sheep, kissing each one of their heads. She sheared off the sheep's wool and milked her cows. She got such large bottles of milk and tons of sheep wool that her shipping bin was almost full with livestock products.

The chickens were already eating too. Well, this day has sure been uneventful so far. Claire sighed and hugged each of her chickens. She loved her chickens so much, along with her cows and sheep of course. Her chickens clucked at her in delight as she picked up each of their eggs. Claire set them carefully down into the shipping bin, only keeping one to set it in the egg incubator. She couldn't wait to have another baby chick.

The sun was almost in the middle of the sky. It was about 11am. Claire thought she ought to go say some kind words to her "friend" Gray. She wanted to apologize again, hoping she wouldn't officially be on his hate list, if he had one of those. Claire sighed, time to get going. The Blacksmith was open by now.

Claire, now with her hair pulled up into a long blonde ponytail, wearing her blue overalls, headed over to the Blacksmith's. She was sort of nervous; she hoped Saibara wouldn't yell at her for distracted Gray from his work. Claire rubbed her neck, only to feel sweat. Ugh, she didn't want to be all sweaty around Gray. Talk about grossness. It was natural for her to sweat and she knew that, but being around guys you're trying to make amends with, is not good when you're all sweaty.

Claire now stood outside the Blacksmith. Her hand reached for the door and she hesitated. What would she say? Wait, why was she beating herself up about this? Her cheeks were turning pink and her hand was sweating. It's not like she likes Gray, she doesn't even know him and the last time she talked to him, and he was a jerk. Claire took a deep breath and twisted the door knob, and walked into the Blacksmith's.

Saibara stood at the counter with his usually straight face, that always looked mean and in the back stood Gray. Claire tried to avoid Saibara's eyes and headed into the back. "Hey, Gray. Can I talk to you, outside?" Claire motioned to the door with her head, Saibara scared her and she didn't want to be in his listening range.

"Fine" Gray looked at his grandfather and quickly, almost ran, out the door.

That was weird. Claire scratched her head and followed him out the door. He was leaning against the wall to the right of the door.

"Hey, I'm sorry for yesterday, Okay?" Claire crossed her arms; she was standing in front of him.

"It's whatever. I have worked to do, my grandfather will bitch at me if I don't get back" Gray started to head for the door but Claire blocked his way.

"Explain yourself first. I don't like guy who are jerks, especially to girls" She was thinking about Mary now, she didn't want him to be a jerk to her especially.

"You wouldn't understand" Gray looked away.

Claire grimaced, "You don't know that"

"My grandfather pushes me WAY too much and he expects way too much of me." Gray turned to look at Claire, he looked so tired all of the sudden.

"What do you mean he expects way too much of you?" Now it really does sound like she doesn't understand, she does, but she wants to know why Saibara pushes him.

"He thinks I don't work hard enough, I just want out of this town." Gray pushed past her, but Claire was quick and grabbed his wrist.

"Hey, I'm sorry…for thinking you were a jerk, it seems like you have a lot going on. I'd like to be friends, come talk to me when you need too, okay?" Claire smiled at Gray and let go of his wrist.

"Don't you have better things to do?" and with that, Gray walked into the Blacksmith and shut the door right in her face.

Claire sighed; she sure hoped she got through to him. She would like to help him, show him that this town was fun, once you got past your grandfather working you to the bone. She wished he had a grandfather that was like hers. She missed her grandfather dearly. She was devastated when he died.

Claire wiped her hands on her pants and headed towards the church, she felt like paying some respect to her deceased grandfather. Maybe he could help by giving her advice on what to do to help Gray. She actually felt bad for him. She wondered what was happening right now. She hoped Saibara wasn't yelling at him.

Carter was outside, with May and Stu, teaching them stuff about the Harvest Goddess. Claire ignored them and headed to her grandfather's tombstone. Claire got on her knees and started to pray.

_Grandpa, I've missed you. It's not the same without you here, but I need some advice. This guy, Gray, he's been pushed around by his grandfather for a long time. Always pushing him and saying he doesn't work hard enough. I've seen him work though, when I go to get my tools upgraded. He is a fantastic blacksmith; I just wish his grandfather would see it. Please help, grandpa. _

Claire kissed her fingertips and touched his tombstone and whispered, "Thanks". She got up, brushed off her knees and left the church. May and Stu waved to her and she waved back. Those kids were so cute. Claire smiled and headed too Mary's. She needed a new good book to read.

"Hey Mar-" Claire's words stopped short when she saw Gray at a little table reading. She didn't think he was the reading type, but where was Mary? She was probably on the 2nd floor, arranging books or something.

"Hey Gray" Claire smiled and sat down in a chair next to him. "I didn't think you were the reading type."

"I wasn't, but reading is the next best thing to leaving this town when I can't" Gray stuck his head back into the book.

"This town really isn't that bad, I'll show you that." Claire stood up and pushed the chair in. "I'll see you later, Gray"

Gray looked up right as Claire was walking out of the Library. His cheeks had a light tint of pink to them.

Claire groaned, Gray was such a pain. He didn't like this town, why was that? Was it because of his grandfather or was it because this was to country for him? Well whatever the reason, Claire was going to prove to him that the town and everything here wasn't covered in soot.

Claire was walking back to the farm when it started to rain, just great. She didn't have her umbrella with her. She was by the winery so she just ran in there real quick. Manna was making dinner and Duke was probably off in the cellar working with Cliff. She helped Cliff get a job here so he wouldn't have to leave. Mineral Town seemed good for him.

"Hey, Manna. Sorry for just rushing in here, I didn't want to be soaking wet when I got home" Claire laughed at little embarrassed.

"Oh that's okay. I was just making dinner. You can stay if you want, though I don't know if you want to be sharing a meal with Duke, Cliff and me. It is my birthday though and it would be really nice if you stayed, plus I'm making curry which is Cliff's favorite. Oh! I'm sorry, I'm rambling. You can stay if you want." Manna smiled and continued to stir the curry.

"Oh thanks, Manna. I think I'll stay. It smells really good and I haven't talked to Cliff since I got him the job here." Claire smiled and took a seat at the table just as Duke and Cliff walked in.

"Oh hello, Claire" Duke burped slightly.

"Oh no, you have not been drinking again have you?" Manna stopped stirring to scold Duke. Claire does not like to be wrapped up in arguments so she silently slipped out of the house. It was still raining but only light sprinkles now. _Thank goddess_, Claire thought.

Claire jogged home, and by the time she got there. She was soaked. How did this happen? Claire sighed and opened her front door, through off her clothes and ran into her bathroom, to take a hot bath. Claire ended up falling asleep in there, she felt herself fully submerge in the water, but she was too tired. She felt like she wouldn't wake up again.

* * *

><p><strong>Hey guys! I hoped you liked the 2nd chapter :) I'm hoping this story gets liked by a lot of people. Review with your comments, what I need to improve, etc. etc. Thanks! Chapter 3 will be uploaded by this week :'D<strong>


	3. Thank you

**UGH. This chapter was so hard to write o_e Sorry if Gray is out of character, but I couldn't picture him saying anything if this actually happened. So don't kill me please:'D **

* * *

><p><strong>Fall 11, Year 1.<strong>

Claire felt smoothing pushing down on her chest, like pumping a bicycle pump, but on her chest. Claire coughed and water spilled out of her mouth all over the tile. Wait, wasn't she just in the bathtub? Claire took a few glances around, she was naked and there was someone with her. He was breathing heavily and his face was red as a tomato.

"WH-WHAT THE HELL?" Claire quickly covered her chest and turned away from Gray, her cheeks burning with embarrassment.

"I'm sorry, but you were going to drown!" Gray got up and walked out of the bathroom, his cheeks still flaming with several shades of dark red.

Claire frowned, what had just happened? She remembered getting into the tub and she felt like she was going into a deep sleep. She was drowning! How did Gray know she was drowning? Claire got up and stormed out of the bathroom.

"Gray, wait!" Claire grabbed her dirty overalls lying on the ground and held them to her body, covering herself.

Gray stood at the door, his hat pulled down so you couldn't see his eyes. His back was facing her and he was trembling.

"I'm sorry Gray. I didn't know you were trying to save my life, okay?" Claire's eyes watered up. If it wasn't for him…Claire didn't want to think about it. "How did you know…?"

Gray turned around, his cheeks still blazing red. "I didn't." Gray turned his head and looked out the window. "You weren't answering the door, and I knew you were home. I just got this weird feeling, my skin had goose bumps. Your door was also open."

"Well, thank you" Claire smiled, her tears rolled down her cheeks. Gray was her hero. "You saved my life, I owe you."

"I know," Gray slightly smiled, or wait, did Claire imagine that? Well, Gray was gone know. He was just here, seeing her naked body and know he was leaving back to the Inn. She still wants to know why he came by. Maybe he took up her offer to talk to her, which didn't work out very well.

Claire's cheeks were burning red and she was smiling. She pressed her hands to her cheeks, they were warm. Her overalls slumped to the ground and she looked at her naked body. She looked clean, so she just jumped into bed. Her cheeks still crimson and her eyes still watering with the joy of life.

**Fall 12, Year 1**

Outside was raining again. The rain struck the windows hard, was it hailing? Claire sat up and yawned. The blanket fell off of her and she screamed, which came out more like a mouse squeaking. "Oh, I forgot…" Claire laughed and rubbed the back of her neck.

She slid on some purple overalls and headed outside. It was hailing, pretty hard too. She sneezed once and ran into the barn. It was also pretty cold outside, _of course that would come with hail_, thought Claire.

Her cows and sheep were sulking miserably since it was hailing. They were all huddled toward their food bins and just hung their heads there.

"How depressing…" Claire sighed and walked over to the feed dispenser and grabbed about 8 piles of fodder. She had 5 cows and 3 sheep. She waddled over to each of their food bins and dropped a giant glob of fodder in them. After that, she headed to the chicken coop.

They were doing the same exactly thing, except they were all sitting on their eggs, which she couldn't collect. "Thanks" Claire chuckled and threw chicken feed into their bins and left. She wanted to see Gray.

It seemed that no one was about town, as usual when it rained, but no one even came out of the house when it hailed. The blacksmith wasn't open yet so she headed to the Inn.

"Hey Ann" Claire smiled and greeted Ann nicely, or well Ann greeted her.

"Hey there, why are you all out in the rain?" Ann laughed, "You should have invited me!"

Claire laughed sheepishly, "Sorry, I didn't really think about it. Anyways, I'm going upstairs to see Gray"

"He's been in bed all morning, I don't know why though. He came back to the Inn late last night, he was mumbling some nonsense and his face was red as a tomato" Ann's face got a little confused and she just scratched her head.

Claire giggled, her cheeks turning red as well and just headed up the stairs to see Gray.

Gray lied in bed with his pillow over his head and the covers pulled all the way up the back of his neck. His hat was on the edge of his bed. He was making noises, and they weren't snoring noises. If they were, they were pretty loud.

Claire didn't want to wake him up so she just sat on the ground near his bed till he woke up, which might seem kind of creepy, but it seemed nice at the moment.

Gray woke up a little shortly after and practically flew out of his bed. His blonde hair all messy, he looked really good without a hat on. Claire's cheeks turned red right when she looked him in the eyes. His cheeks instantly turned red when he saw her.

It was going to be difficult to talk and look at Gray after what happened. He saw her naked, that just made things a little awkward.

"Hey, Gray. Can we talk some more?" Claire smiled and sat on his bed, it smelled so much like him, her heart was beating like a jackhammer.

"Make it fast" Gray wasn't even looking at her. She couldn't blame him; she wouldn't be able to either if she saw a naked drowning girl.

Claire sighed, "Why did you even stop by last night?" Claire didn't want to sound ungrateful for him saving her, but it didn't make sense why he was even there.

"I wanted to talk to you, about my grandfather who pushes me way too much" Gray huffed and looked at her, his cheeks still red. Hers blazed with embarrassment of last night too.

"Sorry…."

"For what?"

"I was too busy drowning to talk to you…." Claire looked down at her feet, she wanted to be friends with Gray and she probably ruined her chances.

"Don't say that!" Gray's cheeks seemed to turn darker shades of red, but from anger. "That is not your fault."

Claire frowned, and got off the bed, taking a few steps toward Gray. Gray was looking right at her, he seemed angry. Claire was still frowning and then, she flung her arms around Gray, hugging him.

"Thank you…Gray. I don't know what would have happened if you weren't there" Claire's eyes watered up with tears and they started to soak into his shirt. Claire didn't see how scary it really was till right now, as she cried into him.

Gray stood there, his cheeks blazing and his arms limp at his sides. One hand went up to Claire's hair and stroked it. "You're welcome" Gray smiled. Actually smiled, Claire stared up at him. He was just taller than her about, by a lot.

"Gray…" Claire smiled and wiped her tears away. Gray walked out of the room, and she could hear his footsteps going down the stairs. Claire ran after him, only to trip over the stairs and watch him leave the Inn.

"Damn it." Claire sniffled.

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry if it sucked but I really just wanted to get this done since I think my last chapter was uploaded a week ago .-. I seriously tried to make this good though e_e<br>**


End file.
